A Girl From New Orleans
by Wonder Girl writing
Summary: After six years Jenny O'Connell returning to New Orleans, Louisiana to help her cousin with the mysterious death of a family member and her father with reopening of the city belove church. As she true to reconnected with her father and cousin, she try to start over with a new life and a new story at her tips. Little did she know one it would be right in front of of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I never thought that my life could get anymore complicated then it already was, but then again I'm almost wrong about everything that happen in my life. Specially Nowadays, and that makes me question everything that I thought I knew. About Life, death, love and hate, I don't know what facts or fiction anymore. My Name is Jenny O'Connell and I have a question for you, do you believe in vampires? We I didn't, not at first. The only way to explain all of this is to go back to the beginning, well my beginning.

Los Angeles, California Firday 7:45 P.M.

"No, No, No, No, No, and did I mentioned No. Cami I can't come to New Orleans and I want for that matter." I protested on the phone, to my cousin Cami. Pasting around my small non-air conditioning bedroom.

Cami was trying to convince me to come back to New Orleans and to see my father, my father was or know is again the priest of St. Ann's church. I could never understand why my father or Cami for that matter, bothered staying in New Orleans anyways. All that city has done to us and are family is bring never ending sadness, heartache and death, that city is a lost cause.

"You can't or you won't?" Cami ask. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but I have my own problems in my life that need fixing up as well. Not to mention I don't know if my relationship between me and my father can be repaired, not in this life time it seems.

"Cami you know why and plus we haven't talk in ages, I don't even think that he wants anything to do with meat this point." I explain. I haven't seen my father in three years, that because my family's never ending misfortune with death and New Orleans.

"You don't know that yet, not for sure at least." Cami said, optimistically. It's one of the many thing's that I enjoy about her and one of the many things we have in common . I use to be very optimistic but not anymore.

"So what am I suppose to do, show up at his front door step unannounced and say hey long time no see?" I said, with sarcasm dropping from my voice.

"No it can be a surprise, he won't even see it coming and I'm sure he'll appreciate you coming back to New Orleans." She said, with hope in her voice.

"Please Jen, you won't regret it I promise." She badged me.

I thought about it for a second, all New Orleans has done to is case misery to my and family members. So why in the world would I wont to go back and I know my mother would want me to. But I also Know that if I don't try to at least make a manse with father that I'll regretted. My mother would be disappointed in me, for letting the relationship between me and my father come to this point. And one thing is of sure, is that both of my parents taught me the value of family.

"I know I'm going to totally regret this in the long run, but I'll come to New Orleans." I said. Normally I'll put up a big fight about this but I know that Cami wouldn't ask me to come if it wasn't important.

"Yes, I'm telling you Jen you wont regret this decision at all." She said. Cami probably wouldn't, but I know that I would. With the history that my family have with New Orleans, I'm bound to. But as far as I know nothing good come from being there, I got the message loud and clear the last time I was there and like I said before that city cause misery.

"I better not." I said." I said, joking around.

"So when can you be here?"

"I should be there next week tops, I have university stuff that I have to deal with. But that shouldn't that long." I said nonchalantly, but really that wasn't the case. Me being me, decided it would be a great idea to drop out of three of my first submers classes of my senior year. Between juggling a job, a part time internship, the sweet beauty of LA apartment rent, bills and school. I was spreading my self way to thin, but I have came to the realisation this is nothing new in my life.

"So next week?"

"Next week."

"Hey I have to go to work, but I'll see you then okay, bey."

"Bye." I said back, ending the phone call and tossing my phone beside me. While falling back on to my bed, with a yond leaving my voice and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh boy, what have I've just gotten my self into?" Little did I know, that I was on the was on the stat to discovering something big and that my life was about to take an extortionate turn.

* * *

**A/N Jenny is protray by Emeraud Toubia who plays Isabella Lightwood from shadow hunters**

**SO what are your thoughts on Jenny so far?**

**Also feed back and Reviwe would be cool to, any advice on where do you won't to see the story go any thing.**

**See you next time, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

**Not a chapter an update.**

**I never done one of these author notes and never thought i'll be taking a break so soon, so hopefully when you read this you'll understand what going on.**

**I know I just strarted my first story and I havn't upload anything new recently, and I was working on new chapters to upload. But I havn't gotten aroind to do that, because of my internet and still is my internet and also because of unspected family issues right now and I just started a new job. So that why I havn't upload anything new recently, and I will not for a while untill things get resloved. But in the mean time I will be working on more chapters, so far Im working on three new one but I'm just editing them. I'm also have new idea on were I want the story to go from here, that another reason why I havn't upload anything new recently yet. But long story short untill thing get situated in my, I will not be unloading anything new yet untill next month. But I am working on multiple chapter, untill I decied untill next month upload. But thing do change, so iI don't know what's going to happen in three week. So hopefully things do change around for the better so I can upload. But untill then, be safe, happy and keep on reading and writting.**

Xox,

Wonder Girl Writte4r ❤


End file.
